Claridad Aojiori
by SeikaDragon
Summary: Cap.6. Epilogo. Kanda & Allen tiene una pelea la cual termina en un apuesta de quien puede conseguir un amante primero. YULLEN
1. Capítulo 1 La apuesta

**Title: Aojiori**

**Author: Kiri coil**

**Titulo: Azul Claro**

Aojiori tiene muchos significados, algunos indican claridad, verde claro, o azul celeste. En mi caso preferí traducirlo como Azul claro

**Traducido por: Seika Dragon**

**Notas**. Este es el primer fanfic que traduzco, es uno de los que me ha gustado que haya leído sobre esta serie, así que decidí traducirlo al español, espero que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 1**

"_¿La viste?"_

Allen parpadeo cuando recibió un codazo por parte de Lavi, su compañero que actualmente estaba literalmente babeando por una buscadora, quien solo hace unos momentos había pasado junto a ellos. La noche anterior había caído una fuerte nevada, lo cual era perfecto para hacer muñecos de nieve y desde que ninguno de ellos tenía misiones, Allen se encontró así mismo arrastrando por Lavi fuera de los cuarteles para que le hiciera compañía mientras este hacia un muñeco.

"_¿Qué pasa con ella?" - _Allen preguntó, mientras sigue con la mirada a la buscadora que lentamente se dirige a los cuartes, junto con un joven buscador. Parecía que apenas había entrado a los vente años, poseía una larga cabellera oscura que se acentuaba gracias a los bordes de su abrigo.

Allen no había puesto mucha atención en ella cuando había pasado hacia unos momentos y ciertamente no encontraba cual era el motivo por el cual Lavi estaba haciendo tal escándalo. Por otra parte Lavi había dejado a un lado el muñeco de nieve, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica hasta que desapareció detrás de la muralla.

"Deseo conocer su nombre" – indico mientras giraba en si mismo hacia Allen.

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Allen, no completamente seguro que es lo que vio Lavi en aquella chica.

"**No ** intentes explicar a los **niños, **conejo pervetido" – la voz profunda que interrumpió bruscamente e hizo brincar a Lavi , mientras a Allen girarse para observar a Kanda, quien caminaba sobre la nieve hacia donde estaban ellos, vistiendo su habitual traje de Exorcista llevando consigo su espada Mugen. Y gracias a la nieve Allen no había podido escuchar que se acercaba.

"¡No soy un niño!" – dice Allen, evidentemente exasperado por su ocasional amigo.

Kansa solo alza los ojos mientras Lavi se rie - "aún sigues siendo un niño"

Allen se sonroja y los observa fijamente.

"Kanda no esta babeando por ella, ¿Cómo es que a él no le dices nada? – reclama

" Tu solamente desconoces que tan perv-"

" ¿quieres morir" – Io interrup Kanda mientras tocando la empuñadura de su Mugen.

"Bien, pues yo no soy un niño"- dice Allen sintiéndose mas ofendido de lo usual aun incluso con Lavi, quien por lo general se queda fuera de sus peleas, estuviera de acuerdo con Kanda. Aunque ellos fuera 3 años mayor que el, y sobre todo que posiblemente tuvieran mayor experiencia que Allen, personalmente no creía que ellos fuera mucho mas maduros.

" ¿realmente, moyashi?" – Kanda sonríe maliciosamente.

" ¿Qué? Apuesto que con tu personalidad nunca has tenido una amante" – mirándolo con rabia.

Kanda se sonroja ligeramente mientras le regresa la mirada con furia. – "Un exorcista no debe tener ataduras emocionales"

Allen sintió un pequeño aleteo de triunfo sobre la explicación, la cual no tenia duda que era lo que realmente creía Kanda.

"solo lo dices, porque nunca has tenido una enamorada antes" – dijo.

"Acaso ¿tienes experiencia?" – responde Kanda, acercándose mas y usando su altura para intimidar a Allen.

"mas que tu al menos" – informa Allen, encontrándose cara a cara y batallando con la mirada.

Allen sintió de repente empujado por Lavi, quien se interpuso entre ellos sonriendo abiertamente.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué tal una apuesta? El primero que consiga un amante, GANA" – sugirió.

-"Con un infierno no" - Kanda dice bruscamente.

- " Ja, ¿ves?" – Allen sonríe triunfalmente. Debido a que rara vez sus argumentos concluyen con algún ganador, desde que usualmente ambos desean tener la ultima palabra y sus peleas terminan cuando son interrumpidos.

Kanda simplemente lo mira molesto , dice- "tu, ni siquiera podrías obtener una amante aun cuando suplicaras"

"Claro que puedo" – contrata Allen.

"No puedes"

"Si puedo"

" que no"

"que si"

"Entonces hagan la apuesta" – Lavi interrumpe nuevamente.

Allen , aun mirando furiosamente a Kanda y sin voltear hacia Lavi le responde . – " ¡Perfecto! ¡quién lo logre primero gana!"

"Bien"

"Bien" – Allen tiene la ultima palabra, mientras se da media vuelta y se dirige al cuartel hecho una furia. Era tan frustrante hablar con Kanda, simplemente explosivo. Desde la llegada de Allen a los cuarteles, Kanda simplemente no lo soportaba y aun cuando Allen trato de llevarse bien, Kanda ni siquiera fue cortés.

Allen empujo las puertas de la sede y cerrándolas atrás suyo una vez dentro. En ese momento fue cuando se percató en el problema que se había metido. Ahora no solo debía conseguir una amante, si no hacerlo antes que Kanda.

Allen realmente no deseaba una amante a este punto de su vida. Estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo de exorcista, y no tenia el tiempo para dedicarse así mismo, así mismo, no deseaba mentirle a nadie. Especialmente cuando no deseaba con nadie tener una relación tan profunda. Tenia muchos amigos y le agradaba mantenerlos de esa manera, pero ahora, gracias a Kanda y Lavi , tenia que encontrar una novia .

Suspiró mientras cruzabalos brazos sobre el reporte que no estaba leyendo. Preguntándose, si había una manera de librarse de la apuesta, sin tener que perder ante Kanda, pero sabiendo, que mientras Kanda probablemente no le importa si Allen es rechazado, el podría pensar que Allen es un niño que no puede manejar un amante. Aun si Allen particularmente no le importa mucho su reputación, el odia cuando Kanda lo menos precia.

"Quien estaría bien…" – Allen murmura mientras mira el reporte. No conociendo a muchas mujeres exorcistas, y aun menos buscadoras. Hay realmente solamente 2 chicas que conoce en los cuartes, siendo Miranda y Linali. Miranda esdemasiado grande para Allen incluso para considerarla por lo cual solo queda Linari, entonces…

"Me pregunto si Linari se enfadaría si le pregunto que pretenda" – Allen pondera

Pero conociéndola, probablemente le diría que se rindiera si el no espera tener una amante aun".

Allen suspira. El podría escoger a alguien y probablemente , fuera de todas las chicas que el conoce en el cuartel, Linari seria la mejor opción. Después de todo, ella es agradable y linda y Allen le gusta como una amiga. El podría realmente gustarle románticamente, si el tratara y no le importaría estar en una relación con ella.

Asi mismo, preguntándose que tipo de chica escogería Kanda. Posiblemente , podría ser alguien como la buscadora que el y Lavi había visto esta mañana. Preguntandose como demonios Kanda podría tratar de ganársela. Primero, definitivamente tendría que hacer algo con su personalidad rigida, pensó Allen casi explotando de risa, tratando de imaginar a Kanda riendo suavemente y tratando de ser romantico. Esto rompiendo completamente con la imagen de Kanda que tiene Allen.

En cualquier caso, Allen tendría que ganar la apuesta.

-"Bien" – Allen tomando el reporte se levanta. Tenia que comenzar lo antes posible para ganarle a Kanda.

Allen no tenia la experiencia para conseguir una mujer, pero con los varios años que paso con su maestro , Cross, son mas que suficiente , pensó Allen. No completamente seguro como abordar a Linali, si tenía que ser sincero acerca de ello para así poder ganarla.

Por asi decirlo, decidió empezar con algo simple y fácil.

"Hola Linali" – dijo mientras se metia en la línea de la cafetería detrás de ella.

"Oh, hola Allen", le sonríe mientras le da las gracias a Jerry.

" ¿Nos sentamos juntos? – ella pregunta, haciendo la tarea de Allen mas sencilla.

"Claro", Allen responde mientras pide su propia orden. "Umm, deseo comer…pie de carne, filete de pescado, sopa de huevo…." Allen enlista todo cuanto desea, por ahora, la mayoría de las personas de la sede conocen sobre la cantidad de alimentos que consume.

Linali espero pacientemente mientras el terminaba de ordenar – otro punto para ella – y entonces espero con s orden como Jerry preparaba la orden de Allen.

"dejame llevar la bandeja por ti" , Allen dijo mientras tomaba la charola de Linali mientras se recorría el lugar en busca de una mesa libre.

Linali lo mira sorprendida. " Puedo llevala", le indica a Allen mientras este luchaba, por tratar de balancear ambas, tanto su propia sobrecargada charola y la comida de Linali – ensalda, un sándwich y jugo.

"No, puedo hacerlo" – Allen sonríe, tambaleándose un poco, mientras trataba de evitaba que un panecillo cayera fuera de su bandeja. El cual fallo y el pan rodo hasta caer, pero siendo atrapado en el aire por una mano que le era muy familiar.

"Kanda" – dice Allen sorprendido como Kanda pone nuevamente el panecillo dentro de la comida de Allen, y apoderándose por completo de la charola.

- " que d.."

" ¿Esperabas llevar dos charolas…", kanda indica con una mirada escéptica a la sobrecarga de la bandeja , " sin derramar nada?"

Allen se sonroja de un color rojo brillante como Linalo se rie.

" Vamos" , dice ella mientras se dijige a una de la mesas –" ¿ ya has comido? Kanda".

"No" – responde Kanda como el deja la bandeja delante de Allen, originando que la sopa se tambaleé y otros dos panecillos den vueltas sobre el resto de los alimentos".

"Idiota", kanda dice mientras se dirige por su propia comida, regresando después con teriyaki y sushi.

Allen estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Kanda había escogido sentarse en su mesa? Regularmente, Kanda se sienta solo en el comedor al menos que alguno de ellos se siente con el. Nunca voluntariamente se sienta con nadie. Ademas , desde que ellos tiene la puesta, Allen estaba seguro que Kanda esperaba que se sentara con la chica que el había elegido, al menos que Kanda se un retraído socialmente y no sepa como pasar el tiempo con la chica, que estaba tratando de conseguir.

" ¿te encuentras bien?" Linali pregunta a Kanda, quien se había roto algunas costillas hace unas semanas atrás durante una misión, pero el posee un poder de curación anormal que en unos cuantos días esta bien.

Kanda simplemente la ignora

"dije, ¿Qué si te encuentras bien?", Linali puntualizo nuevamente.

"Si", fue la respuesta de Kanda mientras regresaba a su comida.

"Deberias haber respondido desde un inicio", Linali dice mientras toma un bocado de propio sándwich. " Siempre dices que esta bien, pero no debes olvidar que te cheque mi hermano" – continua hablando mientrasKanda solo permanece en silencio. " Solo por si acaso".

Kanda solo alza los ojos y asiste con la cabeza.

Allen los observa y repentinamente se da cuenta que Kanda sabe exactamente que esta haciendo. A lo largo de la comida, la atención de Linali esta constantemente en Kanda, precisamente debido a su mala personalidad y su actitud estoica, haciendo que ella pensara y se preocupara aun mas por el. Kanda estaba tratando de ganarse a Linali tal como Allen.

Allen mostrando un poco alarmado, pregunta de repente "¡Linali!. Por cierto ¿Cuándo es tu próxima misión?.

" ¡Oh!, Olvide decirte que tenemos una misión en dos días", indica ella. " Lo buscadores están recolectando información todavía, ahora mismo, pero hay algunos hechos sobrenaturales que encontraron al Norte de Korea".

Allen privadamente victorioso , le dirige una mirada de triunfo a Kanda. Mientras el estuvoera concentrado en la misión, cuando ellos estuvieran ahí, el podría pasar un tiempo a solas junto a Linal, dándole una ventaja sobre Kanda, pero Kanda lo ignora y continua comiendo.

" y Kanda, aun no puedo creer que hayas solicitado una misión tan pronto" – Linali indica mientras regresando su atención a Kanda.

" ¿vas a otra misión" –Allen pregunta con algo de curiosidad.

"Al mismo tiempo a Italia" – contesta simplemente Kanda.

"Pero apenas a cabas de sanar y ya quieres ir de nuevo" – dice Linali.

"La Guerra no espera por nadie", responde Kanda.

"bien , ¡ten cuidado entonces!"- dice Linali mientra hace mala cara.

"Esta bien" – solo dice Kanda

Allen no podría creerlo. Kanda había escogido a la misma chica que Allen para ganar y sin ni siquiera intentarlo realmente, Kanda había capturado la atención de Linali. Ella aun estaba preocupara acerca de el ¡a pesar de su mala personalidad!. Allen se congelo mientras miraba a Kanda. Tendría que trabajar muy duro para ganar esta apuesta.

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2 Limpieza de primavera

**Capítulo 2**

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

" !Hey Moyashi!

Allen miro a su izquierda y suprimió una punzada de irritación hacia Kanda, una vez más dirigiéndose hacia ellos para interrumpir su tiempo con Linari. En días pasados, Kanda había irrumpido en cada comida que ellos compartían, en cada conversación que trataba Allen de tener con Linari, por lo que Allen finalmente había trazado un plan infalible - _o eso creía_ – Kanda, absolutamente odiaba prestar su ayuda en cualquier necesidad que existiera en el Cuartel General, aún cuando el no estuviera en alguna misión o en recuperación. Usualmente pasaba su tiempo libre entrenando, leyendo, estudiando o simplemente durmiendo. Aún cuando los Buscadores y los científicos estuvieran sobrecargados de trabajo, Kanda se rehusaba a ayudar, al menos que fuera forzado. Por lo que Allen estaba casi seguro que si el se ofrecía como voluntario en esats actividades, él podría disfrutar más tiempo con Linari, quién pasaba gran parte de su tiempo ayudando, cuando no estaba en misiones, por lo tanto Kanda no los seguiría.

Allen obviamente subestimó la determinación de Kanda.

¡Es Allen! – dijo con solo la mitad de exasperación que sentía. No sólo era que Kanda había arruinado su oportunidad de obtener a Linali – especialmente desde que Kanda rara vez se acercara alguna persona voluntariamente, además que siempre la atención de Linari se enfocaba a él – pero teniendo a Kanda cerca casi todo el tiempo estaba poniendo a Allen al borde del colapso.

Allen se orgullecía de poder llevarse bien con cualquier persona. La única excepción era Kanda Yuu, quien, a pesar de los intentos de llevarse bien, nunca logró probar que fuera una persona, a quien Allen podría no sobrellevar. Aún pensado que confiaba y respetaba a Kanda, y aún a sabiendas que Kadan confiaba y probablemente lo respetara a él también, su personalidad era otro asunto. Estar con Kanda era una prueba a la paciencia de Allen, sin tener que explotar en cualquier momento.

" ¡Kanda!" – Linari lo miró aún más sorprendida que Allen ante su presencia. Después de todo, Allen sabía que la motivación de Kanda era la apuesta y así como lograr de conquistar a Linali.

Allen deseó que Kanda hubiera elegido alguien más, desde que este ha estado más tiempo en la Orden que él mismo y definitivamente tendría que conocer al menos otras chicas alrededor de su edad, no como Allen que solamente conoce un poco a Linari y a Miranda.

¡Ayudaré! – Kanda informó aún pensado que el tono de su voz sonaba que prefería hacer cualquier cosa, menos ayudar.

Linari lo miró embobada y entonces habló. "¡Genial! Estamos cortos de personal, ya que últimamente tienen que hacer la limpieza anual de primavera. ¿Por qué ustedes dos no nos ayudan con eso?" – dijo y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera replicar, llamó a un Buscador.

"¡George! ¡Tengo más personal para ti! – Linari dijo, y se giró para hablar con él tan pronto como llegó a su lado.

Antes que Allen pudiera protestar – después de todo, la principal razón para que él se ofreciera como voluntario era para que pidiera estar con Linari sin Kanda alrededor – se acercó un regordete Buscador que los observó de forma muy obvia de arriba a bajo.

Allen se sonrojó ligeramente ante el escrutinio – "¿q-que?" – preguntó.

"Exorcistas – eh aquí", el buscador entregó una escoba a Allen y un trapeador y una cubeta a Kanda.- "Limpiar todos los corredores" – ordenó.

"¿Todos? – Allen renegó. El cuartel era una fortaleza gigante, conociendo que poseía demasiados pasillos. Allen, aún después de vivir varios meses, seguía perdiéndose cuando iba a su propia habitación.

"Todos" – el buscador dijo e ignorándolos comenzó a asignar más trabajos al resto del personal.

Allen dejo caer los hombros derrotado. Tenia que limpiar todos los corredores de cada uno de los pisos del Cuartel General, solamente con Kanda y no con Linari.

" Bien, ¡vamos!" – dijo a Kanda, quien le mandado una mirada irritante, pero lo siguió hasta su primer corredor.

Esto no iba a ser nada divertido

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Para el final del día, Allen y Kanda barrieron y trapearon hasta terminar 8 pisos, lo cual dejó otros 4 pisos más para el siguiente día.

Ahora Allen se percataba de músculos que nunca se había puesto a pensar que tenia en sus brazos y hombros, tan como terminaba de barrer al final de un pasillo vacio que el desconocía su existencia. Kanda lo siguió con el trapeador, y un momento después, ambos se sentaron recargados a la pared de piedra.

"No tomó… tanto tiempo como esperaba" – Allen comentó mientras dada un masaje a atrás de sus hombros.

Kanda resopló - "Los Cuarteles no son tan grandes, estúpido. Te pierdes con mucha facilidad"

Allen se crispó. "¡Es complicado! ¡Aunque, **no puedes argumentar** con eso después de todo los corredores que hemos visto". De hecho, cada determinado momento, se encontraron con corredores con formas extrañas, que en algún recodo terminaban en habitaciones que se veía viejas y polvorientas, que Allen casi aseguraba que nadie las había visitado por años. Incluso aún había pasillos que terminaban en un callejón sin salida, el cual hizo pensar , que era una completa perdida de tiempo limpiarlos desde que no llevaban a ningún lugar.

"Si, pero te pierdes en los pasillos principales que son tan fáciles de seguir" – respondió Kanda.

"Oh… ¡Cállate!" – Allen dijo, aunque lo hizo sentir ligeramente orgulloso que él y Kanda habían terminado la mayor parte de su tarea asignada. "Hey, ¿Conoces algunos de estos cuartos?" – preguntó a Kanda por curiosidad. Aunque Allen le costaba imaginar a Kanda como un niño travieso y curioso – temperamental y huraña criatura, tal vez, pero definitivamente no travieso – aunque estaba casi seguro que no existía un niño que no fuera curioso y no era imposible que Kanda no haya explorado alguno de estos extraños y abandonados cuartos que había visto.

"NO" – responde Kanda.

Allen lo mira incrédulo. "¿No viniste aquí cuando eras su más joven? nunca exploraste, en absoluto? – Reclamó – "No puedes ser tan cerrado".

Kanda lo miro irritado – "No tenia tiempo de explorar, idiota, ¡tenia que entrenar!"

"No tenias que entrenar todo el tiempo" – dijo Allen.

"Si tenia – lo tengo, porque tengo que encontrar a esa persona" – dijo Kanda.

" ¿Qué persona?" – Allen pregunta, ahora más curioso acerca de Kanda que de los cuartos. Kanda era muy reservado acerca de si mismo y su pasado, aún Lavi no conocía completamente la historia, y eso que ha indagado buena parte, como sabía bien Allen.

Kanda se hizo hacia atrás apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. "Mi familia fue asesinada por mi padre, quién se convirtió en un Akuma" – dijo – "pero mi padre no pudo matarme".

Allen nunca había escuchado que un Akuma mostrara misericordia antes, aún a los miembros de su propia familia – "¿Por qué?

Kanda miro hacia un lado – "Para los japoneses, sus hijos, especialmente sus herederos, son muy importantes. Mi padre era un rico noble, quien tenia un hijo a quien heredar su Titulo y Tierras. Tuvo dos esposas que le dieron 6 hijas. Cuando finalmente nací, toda la familia se regocijó"

Allen comenzaba a entender. Después de esperar por mucho tiempo, el padre de Kanda finalmente había tenido a su amado y preciado heredero. Aunque era difícil para un Akuma resistir a las órdenes, había circunstancias que hacían que se resistieran el tiempo suficiente para poder salvar a sus victimas. Este debió ser el caso de Kanda con su padre.

" El no me atacó a la primera, aún cuando el Conde trató de forzarlo, pero él me maldijo" – dijo Kanda – " porque fui yo quién lo trajo de regreso"

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron.

" Lo mismo" – murmuró

"¿Qué? "– preguntó Kanda

"Fui un bebé abandonado, pero Mana, mi padre adoptivo que me recogió, murió en un accidente y yo… yo me sentía solo, así que trate de traerlo de regreso, pero me maldijo con este ojo, y…y lo maté" – Allen terminó diciendo, mientras retenía momentáneamente el aliento. Aún le dolía recordar y rápidamente puso su atención de regreso a Kanda. Nunca había sabido que Kanda compartía una historia similar a la suya.

"pero, tú no tienes un ojo como el mío" – indicó Allen con curiosidad.

Kanda alzó los ojos – "No todas las maldiciones deben ser la misma, estúpido "

"Bien, ¿ cuál es entonces?" – pregunta Allen. Esta es la primera vez que escucha, que Kanda tiene una maldición, y ponderando, él no podía recordar nada acerca de Kanda que estuviera fuera de lo ordinario en términos de su inocencia. Kanda era solo un excelente Exorcista.

"La habilidad de sanar" – contesta – " Al final, mi padre me atacó y trató de matarme, pero gracias a la maldición, pude sobrevivir"

Allen lo miro estático – " ¡Así es como puedes sobrevivir de ataques que podrían matar a cualquier otro!" – declaró. Recordaba la primera batalla en Mattel, cuando su pecho fue abierto completamente – no solo una sombra del corte, pero si una herida que por pérdida de sangre, cualquier otro hubiera muerto.

Ha habido varias misiones donde Allen ha ido con Kanda, desde entonces más de una vez, Kanda ha terminado herido, donde aparentemente había recibido heridas muy graves pero que sanan en un tiempo ridículamente corto. Allen siempre asumió que posiblemente las heridas no eran tan malas como estas aparentaban, y cuando Kanda decía que estaba sanando, el pensaba que solo suprimía el dolor.

"Bien, ¡eso es muy útil! ¡es más una bendición!" – dijo Allen, sonriendo. No era de extrañar que Kanda atacara a su enemigo sin pensarlo dos veces, sin detenerse a pensar en la diferencia de poderes entre ellos. Con Allen, no siempre podía evaluar la fuerza de su enemigo, lo cual tiende a saltar en medio de la batalla sin pensar, solo poseído por la determinación de ganar.

Kanda, por otro lado, puede determinar la fuerza y puntos débiles de un enemigo – él solo no le importaba que tan fuerte sea su oponente o que tan grave puede resultar, como se ve Kanda puede sanar muy fácilmente.

"Es una maldición" – remarca Kanda – " porque cada herida que es sanada, mi tiempo de vida se acorta"

El buen humor de Allen se desvaneció al instante – "¿Qué?".

Kanda parecía divertido al ver la cara de horror de Allen – "Aún tengo bastante tiempo por ahora"

" ¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Siempre terminas muy mal herido! ¿no hay al menos una manera de controlar lo que debes de sanar? Tal como si es una pequeña herida, no tienes que sanarla de esa manera…" – Allen ponderaba algo furioso y preocupado.

Kanda solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza – "No, sana todas mis heridas. Mi vida esta atada a una flor de Lotus, así puedo saber el tiempo que queda. Cuando se marchite por completo, moriré, pero aún me quedan 10 pétalos–"

" ¿De cuántos?" – pregunta Allen, preocupado. Sabía que todos sus amigos podrían morir en alguna misión, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir que alguien moriría simplemente por que se le acabó su tiempo de vida.

"Trece, Moyashi. Aún tengo mucho tiempo" – indicó Kanda.

Allen dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, aunque le dirigía una mirada furiosa a Kanda.

" No es mucho, si sigues lastimándote de esa manera. ¡Debes ser mas cuidadoso!"

Kanda alzó la ceja 

– ¿ _Tú_, me estas diciendo eso? 

– dijo.

"Al menos, no estoy utilizando mi vida" – dijo Allen.

"Si, solo que puedes morir de inmediato" – mientras alzaba los ojos.

"Eres un cretino, lo sabes" – dijo, aunque Allen se sintió aliviado. El audible sonido de su estomago puso fin a la conversación.

"Vamos a comer" – dijo, mientras se ponía de pie tomando la escoba – "Mañana terminaremos el resto" 

– sonriéndole a Kanda, sorprendiéndose al observar una ligera curvatura en los labios de Kanda. Aun así era más una mueca que una sonrisa, Allen no podría evitar sentir que esa expresión era solo para él y sorprendentemente sentirse feliz por ello.

Aún pensando que ambos comieron nuevamente con Linari, y Allen no podría pasar tiempo a solas con ella, aún así el buen humor de Allen no decayó. Es más, se encontró así mismo deseando, nunca haber hecho esa tonta a puesta, y que los tres pudieran estar siempre así de bien.

Al parecer después de que Kanda le dijo a Allen sobre su secreto, el se sentía más relajado, porque aún las burlas y los insultos disminuyeran un poco, Kanda podría al menos hablar más.

¿Cómo estuvo su día? – Linari preguntó.

"Moyashi se esforzó" – fue la contestación de Kanda.

"! Hey! ¡ Tú también, BaKanda!. Terminando todo hasta el octavo piso" – protestó Allen. Él sólo deseaba que Kanda solo dejara de insultarlo enfrente de Linari.

"Porque eres lento" – dijo Kanda.

Allen se crispó – " Tú no fuiste mucho más rápido! … pero hey, Linari, ¿acaso has explorado todos los sitios de este lugar? – preguntó, recordando la primera pregunta que le hizo a Kanda, cambiando repentinamente la hilo de la conversación.

Linari lo miró interrogativamente – "¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó

Alrededor de los Cuarteles. Puesto que hay algunos corredores que no se han usado en años. Existen demasiadas habitaciones ahí, que no han sido utilizadas "– señaló Allen.

"Oh…" – Linari dijo muy despacio, se observaba algo nerviosa, –" Um, bien, realmente no he ido a ninguno de… "

"Ella tenia miedo" – interrumpió Kanda.

Linari lo miró molesta – " También lo estarías si hubieras estado con Lavi" – dijo mientras se dirigía a Allen – Lavi deseaba explorarlo, pero Kanda no quiso ir con él por lo cual me preguntó a mi".

"Pero cuando ellos llegaron a la primera habitación, Linari se asustó, y Bookman los descubrió y se llevó a Lavi, así que ninguno de ellos pudo explorar aquellos cuartos" – dijo Kanda.

"tenia ocho" – dijo Linari.

Kanda ignoró su protesta y continuó comiendo mientras Allen pensaba que era una excelente idea para tratar de ganarse a Linari nuevamente. Si Linari le asustaba en esas habitaciones, el tendría la oportunidad perfecta para reconfórtala.

" Entonces, ¿quieres podemos ir a explorarlos mañana? Después de que Kanda y yo terminemos de limpiar – Allen preguntó.

Linari lo miro insegura, pero la aparente burla de Kanda había surtido un buen efecto después de todo, así que logró estar de acuerdo – "Bien, No es como tuviera aún miedo" – indicó, mientras le dirigía su mirada a Kanda, quién había alzado una ceja irónicamente.

Kanda no hizo ningún comentario y Allen , esperanzado, se preguntó, si eso significaba que Kanda se había rendido después de todo. Pero por supuesto, no tendría tal suerte.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Al siguiente día, Kanda estaba a un lado de Allen mientras esperaban a que Linari llegara al lugar acordado.

" ¿ Vas a venir también, Kanda? "– Linari preguntó, algo sorprendida.

"Acabamos de terminar de limpiar" – dijo Kanda, el cuál, en opinión de Allen , era una pésima escusa. A pesar que estaban en mejores términos, Kanda seguía determinado a ganar la apuesta.

"Así, ¿qué habitación?" – Linari preguntó mientas Kanda tomaba la delantera. Por supuesto podría ser muy útil tener a Kanda, después de todo, desde que Allen no podría recordar la localización de ninguna de las Salas, mucho menos como regresar.

"Esta" – dijo Allen, cuando ellos llegaron en frente de una puerta que estaba al final de un extraño pasillo. Era una de las más interesantes que había visto el día anterior, y Allen deseaba ver que había del otro lado. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si no había cometido un error.

"No hay cerradura" – dijo Allen, mientras parpadeaba sorprendido. Había sobre toda la puerta un tallado – rosas, viñas , un ángel y una serie de monstros deformados – pero no una manija para abrirla . – "posiblemente solo sea una pared" – riendo ligeramente.

" ¡Es una puerta! Idiota "– Kanda dijo mientras daba un paso al frente y comenzaba a empujar al azar.

" ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Allen.

"Buscando la forma de entrar" – dijo– " uno de estos debe abrir la puerta"

"Oh" – dijo Allen, sintiéndose un poco estúpido e irritado, Kanda esta luciéndose ante Linari una vez mas.

Al fin fue Linari quien encontró el botón de entrada, al girar una de las rosas a un lado, lentamente la puerta se abrió.

La oscuridad y el frio que salieron de la habitación eran tan agobiante, que tanto Linari como Allen dieron un paso a tras. Mientras que este último se encontró así mismo feliz que Kanda había decidido ir con ellos, después de todo. Desde que su altura y su tamaño brindaban al menos algo de seguridad contra aquella habitación.

Eso mismo notó Kanda, quien se giró y sonrió significativamente a Allen, antes de poner un pie dentro.

Allen se crispó y rápidamente lo siguió junto con Linari. Recordando debidamente, que tenía que usar esta oportunidad para que Linari se enamora de el.

Pero tan pronto ellos estuvieran dentro, la puerta se cerro haciendo un clic a sus espaldas, y a diferencia de la figuras que adornaban en el exterior, la puerta era solo una pieza de madera que en el interior no tenia una manija o un botón, para permitirles salir.

Allen tragó saliva. Posiblemente no era una buena idea después de todo.

Continuara….


	3. Capítulo 3 La Cripta

Capitulo 3.

+ - + - + - +

Resultó que no habían descubierto una habitación, pero un amplio y largo pasillo de piedra. Pensando que apenas era media tarde, y el lugar no contaba con ventanas, reinaba la oscuridad a lo largo del corredor, solo iluminado por la pequeña luz de Timpanpy que podía emitir cuando abría su boca. Allen nunca había estado tan agradecido por Timpanpy.

Le dirigió una mirada a Kanda y entonces a Linari, quién estaba parada entre ellos y parecía, un poco temerosa.

"_¿D-debemos seguir?"_ – preguntó Allen después de un momento.

"¿_No es por eso qué hemos venido_?" – dijo Kanda secamente.

"_¿Qué pasará con la puerta?"_ – preguntó Linali, quién dirigía una mirada de preocupación volteando hacia la puerta y a los chicos.

"_¿Qué hay con ella?"_

"_Esta cerrada"_ – indica Allen.

"_y eso ¿qué? " __– _Kanda solo alzó los ojos exasperado_ – "Somos Exorcistas. Si no podemos abrirla, la destruimos más tarde, o acaso eres demasiado débil para eso, Moyashi?_ "– sonrió maliciosamente.

Sin duda esto ayudó a Allen a superar su miedo y nervios al dirigirle una mirada de molesta a Kanda –"¡_Muy bien! ¡Vamos!"_ – dijo e inicio la marcha a través de aquel lugar.

La luz parpadeo como Timcanpy sobre voló alrededor de Allen antes de posarse en su cabello, pero aún dirigiendo, Allen se sintió vulnerable y un poco aprensivo a pesar de la luz. Podía oír los pasos de Linari y Kanda atrás de él. Los pasos de Linari eran cortos y suaves mientras que los de Kanda eran pesados y más firmes. El deseaba voltear a verlos pero estaba seguro que si lo hacia, Kanda definitivamente se reiría de él y diría que estaba asustado.

En lugar de eso, Allen se mordió el labio y se concentró en el camino que tenia por delante. Caminaron en silencio por algún tiempo – probablemente aparentaba ser más largo de lo que actualmente era, debido a la oscuridad – hasta que llegaron al final se abrió ante ellos una gran cámara, con aspecto casi medieval con arcos inclinados y dos estatuillas de gárgolas.

Parecía una pequeña capilla casi amueblada – la mayor parte eran bancas, las cuales se habían caído por la madera podrida debido al paso del tiempo. Había una piedra circular en forma de vasija donde probablemente era utilizada para el agua bendita, un 

altar, y además de un ornamento tallado que estaba en mejores condiciones que las bancas. Pero lo que realmente hizo a Allen retroceder fue un gran ataúd junto al altar, hecho de mármol donde se divisaba una gárgola en miniatura en la pesada tapa.

"¿_Asustado?_"

Allen se giro hasta estar de frente de Kanda. Linari, quién estaba medio escondida detrás de Kanda, obviamente tan nerviosa como Allen.

"Claro que no" – declaró Allen acaloradamente, pero no se atrevió a seguir adelante hasta que Kanda tomó la iniciativa y ahora Timcanpy voló alrededor de este último mientras avanzaba.

Fue hasta ese momento que Allen notó la vidriera. Había una gran vitral al centro de la pequeña capilla, pero no lo había notado antes por que no había luz que brillara a través de este. Se había construido contra una pared de piedra o posiblemente había sido bloqueado. Allen no tenia ni idea del porque de la construcción.

Existía una gran capa de polvo sobre todo el lugar y cuando siguió cautelosamente a Kanda, pudo observar las pisadas que dejaban en la superficie gris. Linari los seguía muy de cerca detrás de Allen – ocasionalmente chocaba ligeramente contra él, al menos la situación iba mejorando un poco.

Allen estaba contemplando la idea de si se atrevía a sostenerle la mano o no, cuando Kanda camino directamente hasta el altar y se paró enfrente del ataúd.

"_Kanda_" – Allen riñó, pero no muy audaz de seguir adelante pero dirigiendo una mirada de molestia a Kanda, sintiéndose incomodo por la distancia que los separaba.

"¿_Qué_?" – se giró Kanda mientras alzaba ligeramente la ceja.

"¿_Qué estas vas a hacer?_" – preguntó Allen, temiendo la respuesta incluso antes de terminar su pregunta.

"_¿Qué más? ¿no quieres conocer quién es? ¿no es así, Moyashi?_ – respondió Kanda.

"_Eso es profanación_" – sentenció Linari, y Allen se sintió aliviado que al menos ella estuviera de su lado.

Kanda gruñó – "_Está muerto y no es como ser un Akuma" _– dijo. "_Ustedes pelean con ellos todo el tiempo y están asustados por un cadáver_".

La mención de un cadáver, ciertamente no hizo sentir nada mejor a Allen, quién comenzaba a preguntarse como saldría de esa situación sin avergonzarse delante de Kanda y Linali.

Aunque haya peleado contra Akumas todo el tiempo, la verdad es que él le tenia miedo a los cadáveres y a las personas muertas. Había visto morir a Mana delante de sus propios ojos – la palidez, el cuerpo fracturado y el rojo carmín de la sangre, quedaron 

grabados en su memoria . Podría recordar perfectamente como se veía Mana cuando se transformo en un Akuma y cuando lo atacó. Desde ese entonces, los cadáveres siempre han aterrado a Allen. Él ha hecho todo lo posible para sobrellevarlo desde que es la línea de trabajo de un Exorcista, siendo inevitable que se crucen con ellos, pero usualmente los cadáveres se mueven y parecen vivos. Cuando se transforman en Akumas, es tan rápido que no lo parecen del todo a un cadáver.

Allen tiene miedo a los muertos y aún al fin de cuentas, ni siquiera la imagen falsa de vida, la cual se cubren los Akumas ayudaba. Pero, por supuesto Allen no podría admitirlo, y definitivamente no cuando Linali estaba cercas.

"_No estoy __asustado__, pero es irrespetuoso_" – indicó Allen, esperando que sonara creíble.

"_Tienes miedo_" – declaró Kanda

Allen se crispó – "que no"

"_Claro que no_" – Kanda respondió con un tono obviamente incrédulo mientras sacudía el polvo que cubría la gárgola y parte de la tapa del cobre, aparentemente donde estaba grabado el nombre.

"Realmente_ no lo estoy_" – protestó Allen.

"En ese caso, ¿no quieres abrirlo, Moyashi? – Kanda sonrió y Allen sabía que había sido atrapado. No podría echarse para atrás, porque estaba Linali y sin duda sabría que es menos valiente que Kanda.

"¡_Esta_ _bien!_" – Allen declaró mientras se dirigía hacia Kanda a regañadientes.

"_No, no lo hagan chicos_" – Linari protestó, aparentemente tan nerviosa para seguir a Allen hasta el cofre, porque permaneció donde estaba.

Allen se mordió el labio al momento de situarse a un lado de Kanda. Ahora, enfrente del ataúd, el podía ver las palabras gravadas en la cubierta – alguna inscripción en Latín, que Allen no podía entender, y ante su sorpresa cuando no había ningún nombre o fecha que marcara la vida de la persona que yacía en el cofre.

"_Asustado, ¿viejo?_" – Kanda sonríe como Allen involuntariamente se acerca a él con la esperanza de seguridad.

"_No lo estoy, ¡estúpido!"_ – dijo Allen, aunque no se alejó de Kanda.

A pesar de ser un total cretino, Kanda era alto y poseía una presencia extremadamente intensa e intimidante que podría al menos ser reconfortante en una situación como esta. Así fue el hecho, que la aura y confidencia de Kanda fueron al menos suficiente para distraer a Allen de su ansiedad, logrando que pusiera las manos sobre la cubierta de piedra y la empujara.

El mármol era pesado y frio, aunque el polvo provocaba que sele resbalaran las manos, por lo cual tuvo que aplicar más fuerza de la que esperaba.

Repentinamente se sintió un asqueroso olor que se introdujo a través de la abertura del cofre, lo cual Allen apenas pudo suprimirlo girándose hacia Kanda. Nunca había notado antes que el olor de Kanda era similar al sándalo, jabón y sudor. Allen jamás había encontrado un olor tan bienvenido.

"¿y _Bien_?" – dijo Kanda, mientras se movió más cerca de Allen, quien se encontró realmente reconfortante en ese momento.

"¡_Lo_ _abrí!_" – declaro Allen, tanto tentado a moverse más cerca de Kanda para evitar el ataúd, como temiendo que Kanda notara eso si se atrevía.

"Che, ¡es solo una ranura!¡No puedes ver hacia adentro!, Moyashi" – dijo Kanda.

Allen tenia la esperanza que Linali no pudiera verlo en la oscuridad, porque esta vez, miraba directamente a Kanda, rogando silenciosamente que no lo obligara a abrir el cofre completamente.

Por supuesto, no funcionó y Kanda haciendo caso omiso de la mira de Allen lo empujó hacia el ataúd.

Imposibilitado a huir teniendo a Kanda justo detrás de él, Allen empujó la cubierta a regañadientes y sosteniendo la respiración mientras realizaba su tarea. Esperaba terminar con eso tan pronto le fuera posible, ahora, cada vez más se arrepentía de haber sugerido de explorar esta habitación. Accidentalmente empujó más duro de lo que debía y la tapa se deslizó fuera del cofre, partiéndose al caer al piso.

Al romperse la tapa de la gárgola en dos fragmentos, levantó una espesa nube de polvo que provocó un aseso de toz en Allen y sus ojos llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba de respirar, solo para ser golpeado momentos después por el rancio olor que provenía del interior del ataúd.

Allen se giró tratando de bloquear el olor sólo para chocar directamente en Kanda, quien estaba cubriéndose con su manga, la boca y la nariz para evitar inhalar el polvo. Un momento después, Kanda jaló a Allen más cerca y sostuvo su otro brazo alrededor de la cabeza de Allen, boqueando en el proceso la nariz y boca de Allen para que no inhalara el polvo.

La situación era embarazosa pero ayudó a que Allen pudiera usar su manos para frotarse los ojos llorosos. Nuevamente la esencia de Kanda golpeó sus sentidos, además que podía sentir el fuerte y cálido cuerpo de Kanda atrás de él. Sintiéndose algo decepcionado cuando el polvo se asentó y Kanda se alejó nuevamente, haciendo que el horrible olor regresara.

Se colocó su propia manga en su nariz y se encontró así mismo extrañando la esencia de Kanda.

Por supuesto todos los pensamientos del contenido del cofre volaron de la mente de Allen, cuando miró dentro se encontró con los restos óseos de un esqueleto vestido. Aún tenía algunos cabellos grises en el lado izquierdo del cráneo, con una vestimenta clara con una túnica café carcomida y pestilente. Aún resto de carne en estado de 

descomposición, cubriendo la cara, manos y pies, pero Allen no esta muy seguro si existía el mismo estado de descomposición debajo de la ropas y ciertamente no tenia el deseo de averiguarlo.

Enseguida, se sintió enfermo y se giró hacia Kanda tambaleándose, no importando si Linari pensaba que estaba asustado o no.

Allen se sintió nauseabundo, sintiendo la pesadez de almuerzo en su estómago. Trató de hablar pero en lugar de eso se estaba ahogando , pero Kanda debió de entenderlo de cualquier manera, porque momento después, estaba guiándolo fuera de la capilla y Linaria esta a su lado tomándolo del antebrazo y preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Tan pronto se encontraron lo suficientemente alejados del olor, Allen cayó al suelo, y trató de calmar su estómago pero aún así lo devolvió. Tomó algunos minutos, pero Allen finalmente pudo calmarse, luego se sentó, aún le era imposible sacarse aquella imagen rostro con profundas cuencas en los ojos, el frágil cabello y el olor, fuera de su mente.

"_¿te encuentras bien?_" – preguntó Linari, preocupada mientras daba un ligero masaje circular en su espalda.

Allen solo asistió, aún no confiando en si mismo para hablar sin vomitar nuevamente.

"¿_puedes levantarte?"_ – preguntó Kanda después de un momento, Allen se puso de pie temblorosamente.

Timcanpy voló ansiosamente alrededor de Allen, hasta que se posó nuevamente en su cabello tratando de reconfórtalo también.

"¡_estoy bien_!" –dijo Allen mientras camina de regreso a la salida a través de aquel pasaje.

Linari e incluso Kanda se veían visiblemente preocupados pero en ese momento, Allen no le importaba del todo lo que ellos pensaran. Él sólo deseaba salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

La puerta aún permanecía cerrada cuando alcanzaron la salida del oscuro pasillo y Allen sólo la destrozó usando su Inocencia tan pronto como llegaron, no dispuesto a pasar otro momento en ese lugar.

"_voy a la cama"_ – informó Allen tan pronto salieron del marco de la puerta – "_voy a limpiar esto hasta mañana"_ – dijo, mientras señalando los restos de la puerta antes de alejarse hacia su habitación. Todo lo que deseaba es cambiar sus ropas, tomar un baño e irse a dormir olvidando todo sobre la cripta.

+ - + - + - +

Allen no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo durmió pero cuando despertó tenía un mal sabor en su boca seca y se sentía atontado. No estaba seguro que lo despertó hasta que oyó un golpe en la puerta nuevamente.

"_adelante"_ – dijo, mientras se obligo a sentarse en la cama.

El no podía recordar su sueño, pero tenia un vago sentimiento que no fue pacifico y que aún podía ver el esqueleto dentro del ataúd y recordar el horrible olor.

Para su sorpresa, era Kanda quién había venido sosteniendo una bandeja de comida, que inmediatamente alcanzó su nariz.

"_te saltaste la cena, imbécil" _– Kanda dijo explicando, mientras ponía la charola en la mesa de Allen.

Allen aún estaba adormilado y miró fijamente a Kanda por un momento – " ¿Qué_ hora es?"_ – preguntó finalmente.

"_las nueve"_ – respondió Kanda –"_has dormido por algunas horas pero tu Inocencia"_ – Kanda se aclaró la garganta – "_LInari me pidió que te trajera comida_" – dijo

Allen aunque estaba un poco mejor aún seguía confundido –" ¿_Linali?_" – preguntó

"_solo come"_ – Kanda remarcó – "_o ¿no puedes salir por ti mismo de la cama? Moyashi"_ – sonrió afectadamente.

Allen le dirigió una mirada molesta, a pesar del fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago, recordándole que necesitaba comer.

Allen se deslizó de la cama, sintiéndose un poco débil por no haber cenado, y se sentó en su mesa. La comida estaba caliente y fresca como acabada de salir de la cocina y comenzó a comer, la calidez rápido se expandió a través de su cuerpo hasta que el esqueleto y la cripta no fueron nada tan solo un lejano recuerdo.

"_Gracias, Kanda"_ – dijo mientras comía.

Kanda solo alzó la vista retirándose, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Allen se quedó mirando la puerta por un momento antes de seguir comiendo. Preguntándose si Linari le dijo a Kanda que le trajera también a Allen toda su comida favorita o si fue idea de Kanda. Para su sorpresa, Allen deseaba pensar que había sido Kanda quien había escogido su cena.

Continuara…


	4. Capítulo 4 ¿Celos?

_**Notas**_. Decidí cambiar el nombre de la historia, creo que la palabra "_**Claridad**__"_ le queda mejor que el original que había escogido, se me ha olvidado preguntar a mi maestra de japonés como ella traduciría _Aojiroi_, pero no he encontrado el momento de hacerlo cuando me he acordado. Tal vez por que aún me preocupa que mi grupo de estudio se desintegrará al final del mes, solo quedando dos personas y no se si la maestra nos seguirá dando clases. La verdad deseo continuar, no es fácil encontrar a una maestra japonesa en el lugar donde vivo. En fin la historia esta cerca, la cual esta dando un giro inesperado, o quizás no. Decídanlo ustedes… ¡espero que lo disfruten!

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 4.**

+ - + - + - +

Después de aquel incidente, Allen juró que se mantendría alejado de las puertas y pasillos misteriosos, pero aún el tenia que regresar a limpiar el desastre que habia provocado al romper la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Kanda ya esta ahí cuando Allen llegó y esta a punto de terminar de clavar los bordes donde había estado la puerta.

"¿_Kanda?"_ – Allen preguntó.

Kanda solo continuó clavando sin voltearlo a ver.

" ¿_Qué_?" – solo contestó.

"_Um_, _Gracias_" – fue lo único que pudo decir Allen con un poco de torpeza.

" Todos estábamos involucrados, Moyashi" – dijo Kanda.

"_Es Allen"_ – corrigió, quedándose parado inseguro que hacer. Solo había un martillo y Kanda estaba usando actualmente mientras estaba parado en un banco reparando los bordes más altos. Sentía mal irse y dejar a Kanda con todo el trabajo el sólo, aunque a pesar de eso, Allen sólo se quedó parado viendo como Kanda continuaba con su trabajo.

"_Realmente eres un inútil"_ – Kanda dijo después de un momento.

Allen se crispó – " _¡No lo soy! ¡Olía asqueroso! _– Allen dijo, esperando que Kanda no profundizara más en el asunto.

Kanda no lo hizo, pero no lo detuvo para insultarlo – "_Seguro_, _y esa es la razón por la cual no deseabas estar cerca del ataúd y tratabas de esconderte atrás de mí_" – se giró hacia Allen y le sonrió de forma burlesca.

Allen solo lo miró con molestia – _"Solo no me gusta…. No me gusta los cadáveres eso es todo …" _– el dijo.

Kanda se giró alzando una ceja pero continuó martillando.

"_Es solo_… _um, solo no me gustan"_ – Allen terminó excusándose pero el ya le habia contado a Kanda sobre su pasado y no se sentía bien para revivirlo nuevamente tan pronto. Por eso , optó por cambiar el tema – " De cualquier modo, _¿Por qué piensas que estaba ahí?"_

" ¿La cripta?" – preguntó Kanda – _" ¿Quién sabe? Los cuarteles han prevalecido desde la existencia de los Exorcistas, estúpido"_ – el respondió – "_probablemente sea alguien importante de la Orden Negra o un Santo_".

"_Siento mucho no conocer la historia de los Cuarteles Generales" _– Allen murmuró.

Kanda lo ignoró y terminó de clavar el último borde antes de brincar y recoger el resto de las herramientas – "_Lleva esto si no es muy pesado para tí, Moyashi" _– dijo Kanda mientras señalaba el taburete y el martillo.

Allen solo lo miró enfadado – " _te he dicho, que no soy débil" _– el reclamó pero no estaba realmente enojado . Después de todo, Kanda habia sido amable, aún si el no lo aparentaba. Habia limpiado y reparado la entrada por Allen.

La verdad, ahora que Allen estaba gastando más tiempo con Kanda, el pensó que Kanda no eran tan insufrible como el sintió alguna vez. Ciertamente, Kanda era un cretino y orgulloso, que tenía el horrible habito de insultar a Allen continuamente, aún asi Allen pensó, que muy profundamente – realmente profundo – Kanda no sentía la mitad de lo que el decía y actualmente era una buena persona.

O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que llegaron al almacén donde Kanda había tomado lo materiales, y Lavi se presentó con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja.

"_Asi, ¿Cómo va la apuesta, chicos? _– Lavi preguntó , abrazándolos – " ¿_han pescado algo_?"

Allen lanzó un mirada a Kanda. Aún ninguno de ellos había logrado ganar a Linari y Allen realmente pensó que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Realmente no le gustaba Linali como algo mas que una amiga, y estaba casi seguro que Kanda tampoco le gustaba… o si asi fuera, lo estaba escondiendo muy bien.

Ambos habia ido tras ella por la apuesta, y si todo seguía como hasta ahora nada saldría al final. Allen pensó que no tenía caso pasar por todo aquello.

"_Vamos a llamarlo tiempo fuera" _– dijo Allen – "_No tiene sentido y no hemos tenido mucho progreso_" – terminó diciendo, mientras miraba a Kanda expectativamente. Kanda habia dicho que el no le gustaba las relaciones, así que Allen estaba casi seguro que Kanda estaría de completamente de acuerdo de olvidar la apuesta, si Allen la sugería primero.

Pero para su sorpresa, Kanda sonrió maliciosamente – "_Habla por ti mismo , Moyashi. Yo si estoy progresando"_ – dijo.

"_wooohooo, Yuu-chan"_ – Lavi estaba contento, mientras se coloca un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kanda – "_Haciendo un buen progreso. ¡Huh! ¿hasta donde has llegado?_"

Kanda solo lo ignoró.

Allen sintió su estómago como plomo. Estaba casi seguro que Kanda estaría de acuerdo si olvidaban la apuesta. Pero seguramente , juzgó mal a Kanda y este actualmente ha tenido mayor éxito. Mucho mas éxito que el tenía Allen. O tal vez Kanda actualmente le gusta Linari y esta usando la apuesta como una oportunidad de llegar a ella. Allen se sintió peor al pensar eso.

"_No te deprimas, Moyashi_" – dice alegramente Lavi – "_Kanda no ha ganado aún. Asi que ve por ello_"

Allen le otorga una débil sonrisa – "_Si, esta bien_" – dijo y entonces recobrando la compostura, le lanza una mirada de desafio a Kanda – "_no voy a perder contra ti_" – terminó diciendo.

Kanda solo sonrió nuevante – "_lo que digas, Moyashi_"

+ - + - + - +

Se hizo muy evidente el éxito que Kanda ha tenido, tan pronto Lavi se alejó y Linari llegó con una pila de documentos mientras Kanda guardaba los utensilios en el almacén. Estaba sosteniendo una pila de papeles tan alta que estaba equilibrando a un lado para poder verlos y hablarles.

"_Hola Kanda, Allen_" – dijo Linari, sonriendo – " ¿_te sientes mejor?_" – preguntó, mientras miraba a Alen quién rápidamente asistió.

"_Si, mucho mejor_" – Allen respondió, regresando la sonrisa. Desde que la apuesta estaba aún en pie, el tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ganar la atención de Linari – " _Gracias por la cena …_"

"_Dámelos_" – dijo Kanda, tomando la pila de papeles de Linari.

El rostro de Linari se iluminó aún mas cuand miró a Kanda – " ¡_Gracias! ¿Me ayudas a levarlos a la oficina de mi hermano?_" – preguntó.

"_vamos" _– Kanda respondió e inicio su camino por el corredor.

" _¡Oh! ¡Nos vemos más tarde Allen!_" – Linari le dirijió una despedida rápida mientras seguía a Kanda, sosteniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras hablaba con él.

Allen se mordió el labio, sientiendose un poco abandonado, y un poco más molesto que Kanda haya obtenido la atención de Linari, así de sencillo.

Miró después que se fueran, que aún sostenía el martillo. Aún pensando que Kanda nunca hablaba con alguien sin insultarlo, él nunca insultaba a Linari y podría aún comportarse como un caballero, cuando lo deseara. Por supuesto cualquiera se alegraría, si Kanda les diera un tratamiento especial y no los insultara o tratara de matarlos – y aún ofreciendo su ayuda a Linari a llevar los papeles a la oficina de Komui.

Allen dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y dejó el martillo.

+ - + - + - +

Solo fue peor después de eso. Cuando Allen, no teniendo nada más que hacer, fue a una de las salas de entrenamiento a hacer algo de ejercicio. Encontrando a Kanda y Linari quienes estaban prácticando. Kanda estaba enseñando a Linari algunas técnicas de kendo con unas katanas de madera para práctica.

Ambos estaban completamente entretenidos que no lo vieron, mientras Kanda ocasionalmente daba instrucciones a Linali. Allen podría ver la concentración en el rostro de Linari, especialmente, cuando trataba de seguir las instrucciones de Kanda. De vez en cuando, se movían despacio y Kanda podría mostrarle en cámara lenta los movimientos para que Linari pudiera copiarlos y Kanda podía acercarse y corregir la postura e indicar algunas sugerencias.

Allen se alejó, para ir a otra sala de entrenamiento y hacer sus propios ejercicios. El habia sido un huérfano que fue recogido por Mana y Cross, ninguno de los dos le habia enseñado mucho en términos de peleas especializadas. La principal fuerza de Allen consistía en la fuerza y perseverancia. No poseía muchas técnicas cuando se trataba de peleas y tampoco conocía ningún tipo de deporte. Aún que lo deseara, el no podría enseñar a Linari nada y probablemente ella conocía mas términos de combate organizado que Allen.

Kanda, por otro lado, era un genio en artes marciales y combate organizado. Aún Allen estaría gustoso de aceptar si Kanda ofreciera entrenarlo, aún si con ello diera pie a que lo insultara aún mas. Ciertamente Linari aceptó si Kanda le dijo que le enseñaría Kendo.

Cuando Allen dejó su sala de entrenamiento una hora después, Kanda y Linari al parecer habían solo terminado su práctica, porque Linari estaba sonronrojada y agitada, hablando animadamente con Kanda, mientras este tomaba un vaso con agua que le había ofrecido ella. Ambos estaban parados muy cerca del otro y Allen no pudo evitar recordar la escencia única de Kanda de sándalo, jabón y sudor, preguntándose nuevamente si Linari podría olerlo también.

Kanda alzó la mirada y por primera vez se encontró con los ojos de Allen por un segundo, antes que Allen se retirara lo antes posible. Preguntándose el por que su estómago se sentía encogido y los latidos de su corazón era muy rápidos.

Probablemente fue solo suerte que enviaran a Kanda a una misión esa noche, aunque Allen no lo sabia hasta que encontró a Linari sola, mientras realizaba otro encargo.

" _¡Hola Allen!_" – dijo muy animada cuando lo vió.

Allen sonrió y se acercó a ella –"_ ¿Dónde esta Kanda?"_ – preguntó buscamente sin siquiera apararse apensarlo.

Linari solo parpadeo confundida

"umm, los vi practicando en la sala de entrenamiento_" _– dijo Allen rápidamente

El rostro de Linari se relajó dentro de una sonrisa – "_oh, el sólo me estaba ayudando a prácticar_" – dijo – " _¿necesitas algo de él? Kanda se acaba de ir a una misión, pero si lo necesitas puedes llamarlo. Trae consigo su golem._"

"_No, solamente preguntaba_" – dijo Allen, mientras movia la cabeza. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta, ahora que Kanda se habia ido, podría pasar tiempo con Linari a solas.

Sabia que no debía hacer eso, si realmente a Kanda le gustaba Linari y a Allen no, en ese momento le gusta ella sólo como una amiga, pero Allen se encontró asi mismo sonriendo y acercándose a ella de cualquier manera.

" _¿A dónde te diriges a hora? ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?_" – preguntó y fue recompensado por otra sonrisa por parte de Linari.

"_Solo estoy haciendo un encargo para Reever_" – dijo –"_ ¿quieres acampanarme?_"

"_Seguro_"– respondió Allen, sintiéndose culpable. Comenzó a preguntarse por que el estaba tan interesado en ganar la puesta, y se encontró que no deseaba pensar detenidamente en ello.

En lugar de eso, sonrió con su ronrisa de poker y siguió a Linari hacia la oficina de Komui.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5 Fin de la Apuesta

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 5.**

+ - + - + - +

" ¡_Allen ! … ¡Allen! ¿Estas escuchando?"_

_Allen parpadeo cuando Linari movió su mano delante de su rostro _– "_uh,..uh si_"

Linari rió y alzó los ojos –"_No, no lo estabas. Te decía, que iré ayudar a Miranda"_ – dijo "_espera que le ayude a arreglar su falda, la cual se rasgó cuando cayó la semana pasada, como ya sabes"_ – Linari se veía un poco avergonzada –"esta algo desesperada".

Allen soltó una pequeña risa ahogada.

"_Bueno, me voy en este momento ¿Okay?"_ – Linari dijo y se levantó de su lugar donde estaba almorzando junto a Allen .

La charola de Allen aún estaba a la mitad y este se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacia que Linari había terminado de comer, porque el no podría recordar.

Allen no sabia que estaba mal con él. Aún cuando había dicho que pasaría tiempo con Linari; que se enamoraría de ella; y ganaría la apuesta, descubrió que más tiempo que pasaba con ella, más le desagradaba, y era solamente porque el hecho era forzado y deshonesto. Allen era un consumado mentiroso, pero por supuesto, esto no significaba que tenía que hacerlo, especialmente, no a sus amigos.

Kanda se había ido hacia más de una semana, a pesar que su misión se suponía que sólo duraría 5 días, como Linari había dicho, y Allen tenia la esperanza que el estuviera bien donde quiera que estuviera. Deseaba preguntar a Linari a donde había ido Kanda y si Komui había recibido algún reporte, pero desde que nunca había mostrado mucho interés en seguir la pista de Kanda antes – especialmente desde que Kanda va a misiones consecutivas y que no es inusual no verlo por uno o dos meses completos –él no podía sólo ir a preguntar, sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Por lo cuál, Allen no estaba muy seguro si eso era sospechoso o por qué las personas comenzaran a sospechar acerca de ello, pero de cualquier forma, no se atrevió a preguntar a Linari.

En lugar de ellos, comenzó a rondar cerca del cuarto de control – claro esta, que siguiendo a Linari – pero también, estaba atento a cualquier indicio del estatus actual de Kanda. Que hasta el momento había sido un tanto infructuoso y Allen se preguntaba de cualquier manera por que le importaba demasiado. Era solamente, que Kanda era un cretino, quién no había llegado, quién tiene un mal temperamento y personalidad, 

quién peleaba con todo el mundo debido a que el decidía que estos individuos lo irritaban a simple vista y quien era fuerte y atractivo tanto en cuerpo, mente y espíritu; quién a veces e inexplicablemente era agradable, aún cuando el afirmaba que no le concernía. Allen tomó un fruta de su ensalada mientras continuaba comiendo sin realmente probar la comida.

Claro esta, que se había mostrado preocupación por Kanda desde antes, aunque Kanda no era temerario, el se rehusaba absolutamente a perder una batalla , no importando el costo. Pero esto solo concernía a Allen cuando los dos trabajaban juntos en una misión y Allen podría hacer algo al respecto. El nunca había estado realmente preocupado por Kanda cuando peleaban juntos.

Aún estando preocupado por su bienestar, Allen no deseaba que Kanda regresara, porque al regresar, estaba caso seguro que si Kanda volvía, ahora, él ganaría a Linari. Después de todo, Allen sabia muy bien que aún tratando de pasar tiempo con ella, él no había podido alejar de su mente a Kanda, y sólo como hace unos momentos, se encontró escuchando solo la mitad de lo que Linari decía. A pesar de contar con la ventaja de una semana completa con Kanda fuera del juego, Allen no había hecho progreso alguno.

+ - + - + - +

Cuando vio venir a La vi por las escaleras, tiempo después esa misma tarde, y gritando que Kanda había regresado, Allen se le unió a él cuando bajaba al muelle, y todas las sus preocupaciones volaron por la ventana. Allen no se detuvo a pensar por qué estaba siguiendo a Lavi, pero ahí estaba, observando al buscador quien remaba lentamente por el canal subterráneo, mientras Kanda estaba sentado en el bote.

"Yuu" – Lavi gritó y Kanda alzó la mirada, para encontrarse primeramente con la mirada de Lavi y luego desviarla hasta donde estaba parado Allen, sin aliento y sonrojado por el trayecto.

Kanda alzó la ceja como el bote atrancó y lentamente se pusó de pie para salir de la barca. Allen notó que Kanda cojeaba ligeramente, y por la forma de ser de Kanda, era obvio que no deseaba ningún tipo de ayuda.

" ¡_Estas herido_!" –dijo Allen tan pronto iniciaron su regreso a los cuarteles a través de las escaleras.

Mientras Lavi, quién informaba alegremente de todo lo sucedido en la Orden Negra desde la partida de Kanda, y demandando que Kanda le diera un informe completo de todo lo que había pasado en la misión, así podía documentarlo.

" _Cállate"_ – fue la respuesta de Kanda como ellos avanzaban.

Allen dejó escapar un suspiro, que no se había percatado que estaba sosteniendo, que lo hizo sentir inestable y mareado. Aún pensando que este era Kanda quien el conocía y trataba –" _¿Qué sucedió en la misión? Llegaste tarde "_– dijo.

Kanda le otorgó una breve mirada como Lavi seguía al frente, mientras seguía hablando, hacia el cuarto de control, así Kanda podía hacer su reporte. "_Pase algunos días en recuperación, Moyashi"_ – dijo y Allen se percató que accidentalmente reveló que sabía cuánto tiempo duraría la misión de Kanda.

"_E-Escuche a Linari que iban a hacer 5 días_" – dijo bruscamente y pensó que esto solo el hecho de hacerlo sonó peor.

Kanda sonrió maliciosamente – "_Si deseas conocer, podrías haber preguntado, idiota_"

"_Realmente" _– protestó Allen aunque era evidente que Kanda no lo creyó – "_Eres solo un cretino_" – dijo. No podía creer que en menos de 5 minutos desde la llegada de Kanda, ellos ya estuvieran peleando. Por supuesto Kanda siempre ha dicho que Allen era una de las personas que absolutamente no puede soportar y Kanda nunca se retractó sobre algo que no le gustara.

Allen sintió que su sonrisa desaparecía. No había realmente una razón para que él estuviera ahí, cuando Kanda y él, no eran realmente amigos –"_De cualquier manera, me alegro que este bien_" – le dijo a Kanda y se giró para irse por otro corredor hacia su habitación, solo que fue detenido por Kanda cuando lo sujeto por el brazo.

Los dedos de Kanda eran largos y fuertes, y Allen giró para verlo con sorpresa.

" _¿No dijiste que deseabas conocer que había pasado en la misión?_" –Kanda dijo, mientras son reía a un mas.

Allen se preguntaba que estaba tratando de hacer Kanda, porque el nunca lo invitaba a ningún lado antes – y aún si fuera solo información sobre la misión, algo no encajaba según Allen –" _¿A quién le importa tu misión?_" – dijo Allen, mientras se soltaba del agarre de Kanda –"_Tengo entrenamiento que hacer_"– dijo y caminó rápidamente hacia el siguiente corredor que se encontró.

No le gustó mucho la forma que Kanda le afectaba ahora.

El no pudo ver el ceño fruncido de disgusto de Kanda, cuando se alejó.

+ - + - + - +

Allen no sabia que esperar, pero ciertamente no esperaba a Kanda lo acorralara en la sala de entrenamiento donde había estado cerca de media hora, después del incidente.

"_Walker_"

Allen casi se descalabra al escuchar su nombre por una voz que normalmente no lo dice.

" _¿Kanda?_" – Preguntó Allen, sorprendido por Kanda, primero porque aparentemente había ido a buscar a Allen voluntariamente, debido a que no era posible que fuera por una misión, ya que Kanda a penas había regresado de una; y segundo, por que actualmente lo había llamado por su nombre y no dirigiéndose con un insulto.

Kanda entro al cuarto de entrenamiento y Allen rápidamente se levanto del piso donde había estado haciendo sus ejercicios.

" ¿Qué_ diablos pasa contigo_?" – Kanda preguntó mientas cerraba la puerta de tras de él. Kanda estaba molesto y Allen deseo haber escogido otra sala de entrenamiento, debido a que esta estaba vacía y no había nada que pudiera usar como arma. Ni siquiera contaba con una ventana donde pudiera salir y la puerta estaba cerrada, y nadie seria , incluso capaz de ver si Kanda había decidido matar a Allen.

"_Nada_"– Allen dijo, e involuntariamente dió un paso hacia atrás como Kanda se iba acercando, y se forzó a si mismo mantenerse donde estaba sin importar que tan intimidante podría llegar a ser Kanda.

"_Mentiroso_" – Kanda respondió y Allen se percató con un repentino escalofríos que Kanda no estaba enojado – estaba preocupado.

No es que Allen pensara que Kanda era cruel, pero Kanda rara ve mostraba preocupación por alguien, si ellos no estaban heridos y muriendo, usualmente Kanda mostraba algo de preocupación mientras los ayudaba, aún cuando el digiera que los abandonaría para que murieran. Allen nunca había escuchado decir a Kanda que le importara como se sintiera alguien – bueno, hubo una vez en Mattel cuando Allen había estado deprimido y Kanda lo dejó junto con Lala hasta que ella dejara de cantar aunque el deseaba lo contrario. Pero fue solamente aquella vez… bien, también como ayudó a Allen cuando ellos habían entrado a la siniestra cripta y Allen se sintió ansioso y enfermo. Así, que posiblemente a veces el se preocupaba; Allen corrigió sus propios pensamientos, pero Kanda _**nunca**_ había preguntado si algo estaba mal antes – Kanda a veces podría ser amable, cuando obviamente alguien estaba molesto o deprimido.

"Realmente, nada esta mal" – repitió Allen.

En ese momento, Kanda estaba demasiado cercas de Allen, quién se tuvo que inclinar su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, pero por supuesto, solo era su opinión acerca de Kanda la cuál se elevaba nuevamente. Kanda probó que aún seguía siendo un cretino después de todo, porque repentinamente sonrió maliciosamente.

"_estas malhumorado_"– dijo Kanda

Allen abrió su boca sorprendido –"_No lo estoy_" – dijo – "de_ cualquier manera, ¿por qué estaría enfadado?"_.

La sonrisa de Kanda se hizo un poco mas amplia – "_me fui a una misión sin decirte_" – respondió.

Allen abrió su boca, la cerro, y la abrió nuevamente – " ¡Cómo_ si me importara que me digieras o no! ¡No me preocupa a donde vayas en tus misiones!_"

"_Y, entrené con Linari y no contigo"_ – continuó Kanda, ignorando las protestas de Allen.

Allen sintió su rostro arder – "_ ¿Por qué me importaría eso? Puedo entrenar perfectamente yo solo_"

"_Te importa porque te gusto_"– dijo Kanda

Allen se congeló, incapaz de ver a Kanda porque estaba casi seguro que si lo hacia, podría llorar porque todo lo que había dicho Kanda era verdad. Deseaba que Kanda solo se fuera y lo dejara solo, porque ya de por si era suficientemente malo que Allen le gustara Kanda, pero ahora Kanda lo había puesto en palabras y Allen no sabia que hacer. Al menos antes, el podía ignorar y pretender que no era verdad, pero ahora, había salido y en frente de Kanda. Y Kanda …

Allen se sobresalto cuando sintió los dedos de Kanda sobre su mejilla. Kanda los alejó solo un momento antes de tocarlo con más fuerza esta vez, tomando su barbilla y alzándola, aunque Allen se rehusaba a ver a Kanda.

"_Estoy en lo correcto, ¿no es así?"_ – afirmó Kanda.

Allen no se movió, pero entonces el rostro de Kanda se fue acercando y presionó gentilmente sus labios, y Allen no pudo evitar llorar para ese entonces.

"_pa-para" _– dijo, incapaz de detener las grandes lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, perturbado por Kanda se estuviera divirtiendo, y así mismo lloró porque eso significaba que lo que sentía por Kanda era realmente serio y Kanda solo se estaba burlando de él.

" _¿Por qué?" _– preguntó Kanda, su voz era suave pero fuerte y Allen sintió uno de los brazos de Kanda rodearlo, mientras que con su otra mano trató de tocar el rostro de Allen, quién no lo permitió mientras trataba se limpiaba las lágrimas que no podía detener por lo menos no tener que estar llorando enfrente de Kanda.

"_Ya ganaste a Linari y tú… tú le gustas" _– Allen no podía evitar el sollozo que escapó de él –"_ ¿Por qué te estas burlando de mi?_"

Kanda dejo escapar un sonido que sospechosamente sonaba como una risa ahogada y Allen estaba casi seguro que él trataba muy duro de no reírse delante de Allen, porque Kanda era un gruñón por lo tanto no podía reírse mucho.

"_Eres un completo idiota_" – dijo mientras tomó la muñeca de Allen cuando trato de golpearlo –" ¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar que iba tras Linari?"

Eso fue tan inesperado que Allen dejó de forcejear y miró a Kanda.

El rostro de Kanda se había vuelto serio, dirigiendo su mirada a Allen , mientras que este notaba que tan oscuro era sus ojos, tan negros que incluso bajo aquella la luz, no había rastros de líneas café en ellos –"iba tras de ti" – dijo Kanda.

Todo rastro de lucha se desvaneció de Allen como este miraba fijamente a Kanda , inseguro que decir –"_ ¿Qué?_"

Kanda solo alzó los ojos –"_Dije,_ qué desde el principio había ido tras de ti"

" _¿Por qué?_" – Allen preguntó como empezó a recordar lentamente todo lo que había pasado. Todas aquellas veces en la Cafetería, era verdad que Kanda se había sentado con Linari, pero Allen siempre había estado ahí cuando había sucedido porque él trataba de sentarse con Linari.

Cuando Allen trato de ayudar a Linari con llevar algo o hacer cosas agradables para ella, inevitablemente Kanda estaba ahí también, y finalmente Kanda ayudaba a Allen, más frecuentemente, sin importar si Allen la solicitaba o no. Aún aquella ocasión cuando Allen se sintió enfermo en la cripta y Kanda fue quien le trajo comida incluyendo todos sus favoritos. Y al dia siguiente, Kanda había arreglado la puerta por Allen, así el no tendría que enfrentarlo.

Allen siempre había asumido que Kanda estaba cercas porque Linari estaba cercas y ahora resulta que estaba alrededor porque Allen estaba ahí.

" ¿tengo que explicar todo esto, idiota_"_ – Kanda preguntó pero el no necesita ninguna explicación, porque Allen se había percatado. Y para entonces, ellos estaban tan cera que Kanda solamente tuvo que doblar ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, para besar a Allen nuevamente. En esta ocasión Allen lo permitió.

Fin.


	6. Capítulo 6 Epilogo

Se que muchos se decepcionaron por el final de la historia la cuál no terminó con Kanda y Linari. Pero no quería decir de un principio que la historia era un Yullen ya que arruinaría la historia. Además no podía cambiar el final, ya que es una traducción.

Se que me preguntaban porque las personas ponen a los personajes masculinos en relaciones, si no hay nada que compruebe que lleven ese tipo de relación. Pero me temo decirles que en el caso de Kanda y Allen encontré un canon, y me temo que esto da pie a crear este tipo de historias. Pero para serles sincera me sorprendió mucho y pregunte una segunda opinión, sin decirle lo que había pasado por mi cabeza, cuando terminó de leerlo me volteo a ver y me confirmo mis sospechas. ¿Dónde lo vi? Bueno, en el manga que están publicando VIZ, existe una sección de Salón que es una especie de foro donde hacen preguntas a los personajes y ellos responden. En esta sección fue el turno de Kanda responder algunas preguntas y algunas fueron relacionadas a Allen, la reacción de Kanda no me la esperaba. Así que los invito a que lo consulten ustedes mismos y me dicen que opinan al respecto.

Por último les invito a leer este cierre de este último capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 6. Epilogo**

+ - + - + - +

"_No, Kanda, no lo hagas_" – dijo Allen.

"_Tendremos que hacerlo tarde o temprano"_– fue la respuesta de Kanda, al tener a Allen bloqueándole el camino, mientras lo tomaba del brazo mientras trataba de girar la perilla para abrir la puerta del cuarto de Allen, pero rápidamente Allen la cerro de golpe.

"_Bien podemos esperar un poco más de tiempo_" – decía Allen y abría los ojos tan grande como podía para lograr una mirada inocente y así hacer que Kanda se rindiera.

Kanda alzó los ojos –"_te ves como un idiota, Moyashi_"– dijo –"_y lo has pospuesto ya por dos semanas._"

Allen tomó la mano de Kanda esta vez, la cual trataba de alcanzar la perilla y la sujetó con ambas manos para prevenir un nuevo intento –"_Kanda…_"– no podía evitar hacer mala cara cada vez que el decía eso, Kanda solo respondía diciéndole que dejara de actuar como un niño.

"_El idiota del conejo no se callará, cada vez que nos ve. Si le decimos que la apuesta terminó, el se callará…_" – dijo Kanda –"_…por lo menos por la apuesta "._

Y eso era verdad. Desde que la puesta terminó en empate hace dos semanas atrás, Allen estaba aterrado de decirle a Lavi, porque estaba seguro que le haría una infinidad de bromas de aquí en adelante y definitivamente no tomaría mucho tiempo para que toda la Orden Negra supiera de ellos. Pero desde que ellos no le habían informado a Lavi, y este no paraba ningún momento y les mantenía preguntando acerca de cómo iba la 

apuesta entre ellos. Pero esto fue especialmente malo para Kanda, desde que la última vez Allen deseaba cancelar la apuesta, y Kanda dijo que las cosas iban por buen camino, lo cual significó que Lavi estuviera más curioso y no dejaba de preguntar.

Allen estaba seguro que las cosas irían mal para él si le decían a Lavi, pensó, porque Kanda podría tratar con Lavi amenazándole de muerte o con un daño severo a su cuerpo cada vez que Lavi lo bromeara, pero Allen no podía hacerlo porque no iba ser como Kanda, debido que la mayor parte de las bromas podrían ser directamente hacia su persona, y mas sutilmente para Kanda.

"_No quiero..._"– dijo Allen

Kanda alzó la ceja – "_¿Estas lloriqueando?_"– preguntó

Allen lo miró furioso –"_No, ¡no lo estoy! Solo que no quiero decirle…_" – y al ver que Kanda seguía determinado – probablemente porque Lavi se había prácticamente pegado a él todo el día de ayer tratando de encontrar como iba la apuesta – Allen decidió que necesitaba otras tácticas.

Usando su brazo libre, lentamente alcanzó el cuello de Kanda, en la base de cola de caballo, empujándose sobre las puntas de sus pies pudo llegar a besar a Kanda en la barbilla, y entonces un lado de la boca de Kanda cuando este bajo la mirada sorprendido.

Esto usualmente era su última carta pero siempre era la más efectiva de sus tácticas, logrando distraer a Kanda de otros asuntos que no fueran Allen, como Allen rápidamente se había dado cuenta.

"_Kanda…_"– Allen murmuró como jalaba a Kanda más cercas – "_pienso que debemos quedarnos aquí…hoy_" – dijo Allen y mentalmente se vitoreo como Kanda murmuró su resolución mientras presionaba sus labios con los de Allen y comenzaba a guiarlo hasta la cama.

Allen decidió que había ganado la discusión cuando Kanda comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, pero probablemente canto victoria muy pronto, porque un golpe vino a través de la puerta, y un momento después, la puerta de abrió brutalmente como Lavi entró al cuarto.

" _¡Allen! ¿has visto a Yuu-c..?_"

Lavi se congeló.

Kanda y Allen también – en una posición muy comprometedora en la cama – con Kanda inclinado sobre Allen y las manos de este aún enredadas en el cabello de Kanda, mientras que las de Kanda aún desabotonando su camisa.

"Oh…mi Dios" – Lavi dijo después de un momento.

Allen sale de su asombro cuando Kanda rápidamente se separa de él y comienza a justar su cabello desarreglado.

"…_así ¿Qué fue un empate?"_– preguntó Lavi cuando los inicios de una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

Bien era demasiado tarde para evitar lo inevitable por más tiempo, así que Allen solo asistió – solo que Kanda lo interrumpió.

"_No, yo gané_"– dijo Kanda

Allen se giró – "_ ¿Qué?_"

"_Tú trataste de conseguir a Linali_"– respondió Kanda –"_yo fui el único que obtuvo lo que quería, Moyashi_"

" _¿Qué? ¡La apuesta era sobre quéen podría tener un amante primero! y…y nosotros…al mismo… tiempo…_"– protestó Allen, mientras se sonrojaba.

" ¡¡_Yup!! ¡Esa fue la apuesta, Yuu-chan! ¡Lo recuerdo!_" – Lavi bromeó y sonrió ampliamente cuando recibió una mirada glaciar por parte de Kanda –"_Así, que empataron_"

"_Vuelve a llamarme así y morirás_"– dijo Kanda

Lavi sonrió más ampliamente y Allen tragó saliva como su mirada se posó en él _"Bien...dime Allen… ¿Cómo es Yuu-chan en la cama?_"

Allen comenzó a tornarse extremadamente rojo – "_No-noso-nosotros_"

" _¿No te he dicho que no me llames así?_**"**– Kanda salvó a Allen de la vergüenza cuando desenvainó a Mugen y la dirigió la punta de la espada hacia Lavi, quien reía y esquivando el ataque saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él.

Kanda se quedó mirando la puerta un largo momento como si no pudiera decidir si quería o no ir tras Lavi, pero después de un momento, se relajó y volvió a colorar a Mugen contra la pared mientras se unía a Allen en la cama nuevamente.

" _¿te encuentras bien?_"– preguntó después de un momento.

Allen lo buscó con la mirada llena de sorpresa – " _Si, ¿Por qué?_"– preguntó.

Kanda lanzó un leve gruñido hacia la puerta –"_El idiota se enteró de lo de nosotros_"– dijo –"_y toda la Orden lo sabrá antes que termine el día, si Lavi lo sabe_" – murmuró.

Allen sintió como su sonrisa se hacia más amplia como rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos y tomó la mano de Kanda mientras entrelazó sus dedos –_"Esta bien. Va a ser algo embarazoso pero… podrías siempre amenazar a Lavi con matarlo, si el rebasa los limites" _– Allen sonrió mientras sus ojos se encontraba con los de Kanda.

Apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Kanda –"_y además, Lavi no están malo_" –dijo Allen –"_estuvo de acuerdo que tuvimos un empate por la apuesta_"– Allen rió más ampliamente cuando Kanda lanzo un gruñido de desacuerdo. Su risa fue cortada cuando se encontró así mismo empujado contra la cama con Kanda inminentemente sobre él nuevamente.

"_Así que hago todo el trabajo y tú quieres tomar el crédito, ¿no es así Moyashi?_"– dijo Kanda como una sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en su rostro.

"_Kanda, esa fue la apuesta…_"– Allen protestó, solo sin poder decir algo más ya que fue interrumpido por los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos.

Allen estaba demasiado feliz para regresarle el favor. Después de todo, lo único importante que valía la pena era el resultado.

+ - + - + - +

FIN


End file.
